


SAINT LAURENT狂熱份子

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 就是個原耽  我也不知道為什麼（在反省了）
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	SAINT LAURENT狂熱份子

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道是哪裡怪 總之這篇看起來好怪（撇除掉沒重點之外也很怪）有種在寫原耽的感覺（。）  
> 感覺特別特別ooc 如果有人知道是怪在哪拜託跟我說（  
> 別罵了別罵了在反省了 丟臉

Colson走進房間還是被嚇到了。

雖然Gerald幹什麼他都早已見怪不怪，但他還是沒料到床上擺滿各種禮物。這可不是對方在訊息裡說「去開開房」那麼簡單。

他看著床上那張額外鋪上的暗紅布單，上頭壓了各種精品的盒子、袋子，還有一些飾品項鍊直接散在上面。

"你想幹嘛。"他下意識抬起手擋在胸前，做出一個滑稽的防衛姿勢，略帶震驚地回頭詢問正在給酒店房門落鎖的Gerald。

"沒想幹嘛。"對方扣上門把，走到他旁邊，搭上他的肩膀，"偶爾給你點驚喜。"Gerald說。

Colson嘴張得開開的，手還舉著，Gerald就站在那兒陪他一起盯著那一攤擋在床上的物品。

過了許久對方仍然沒有要回神的意思，"不至於吧，你買不起這些東西？"Gerald拍了拍他，Colson這才放下手，徐徐地搖了搖頭，"我是想不通你想幹嘛。"

"就說了沒想幹嘛，"Gerald說完湊到對方耳邊補了一句，"還是你想要我幹嘛？"說完還笑，吐出來的氣息打在Colson耳朵上。Colson用手肘撞了一下他，"Fuck off，是你說要開房的，少講得好像真的只是來聊天。"

他上前拿起一個袋子，上面印有清晰的SAINT LAURENT字樣，"還說沒什麼，"他從袋子裡倒出同樣印有品牌名字的盒子，滿臉"我就知道"地嫌棄，"上次傳給我的那條裙子？惡臭興趣。"

Gerald摟著他，"沒有...你穿裙子不會好看的..."Colson正想打人，一句"我穿什麼不好看"都到嘴邊，"你肩寬。"Gerald委屈地軟著聲音說，Colson氣結，無法反駁。"你打開來看看。"他聽著Gerald的催促還是打開盒子。

裡頭是一件絲質襯衫，摸起來涼涼滑滑。他拎起襯衫攤開看著，Gerald又催，"換上試試。"

Colson脫下西裝外套，在解打底衣服扣子的時候感受到對方緊追不放的視線，"轉過去。"他兇。以往要是他這樣說Gerald都會笑他，說該看的都看過了，換個衣服也害羞，這時候Colson就會抄起枕頭打他。他都做好Gerald要是再多講一句他就威脅他不換了的準備，沒想到Gerald這次聲都沒出就背過他，讓他想拒絕對方這個奇怪癖好都沒機會。

"不是吧，"Gerald在一串窸窸窣窣的布料聲後聽見Colson這麼說，"你連我尺碼都不知道？"他轉回去，看到那件銀米色的衣服鬆鬆垮垮地掛在那人身上，Colson彎著手，袖口甚至超過了手掌。

他走過去攬Colson，"這不是比裙子漂亮嗎..."，他的手繞回前面拆著對方被襯衫蓋住的皮帶，Colson配合地踢掉鞋子，再把滑到腳踝的褲子蹬掉。

這下真成裙子了，本就寬大的設計再加上大了好幾號的尺碼，長長的下襬蓋住他的屁股，只露出兩條白白細細的腿。Colson又靠得離Gerald更近一些，把手插進他臀部上褲子的口袋環著他。

他只是想找個舒服的姿勢和對方貼在一起，結果卻在口袋裡摸到略為扎手的異物。Colson用指尖夾著那個東西拿回身前一看，是同樣印著SAINT LAURENT字樣的保險套。

"？"那個小包裝被夾在他的食指和中指之間，他拿到與兩人面部平行的高度晃了晃，"又是SAINT LAURENT？你是變態嗎？"

"高級，標緻。"Gerald邊親邊咬他的脖子，Colson推了他，他的後膝撞到床沿跌坐在床上，Colson岔開腿跨坐上去。

身上的人叼著那枚金色包裝，小臂架在他的肩上，細細地擺著腰蹭他胯。要是平時這點幅度很難被注意到，但現在他身上那件衣服放大了他的動作，絲綢的反光特性被晃出波浪般的光澤質感。

Colson流利地用臀肉來回壓著他鼓漲的褲子，又在對方憋著矜持倒吸一口氣時故意輕輕擦過，躲著不讓他好受。Gerald被蹭得心癢難耐，在Colson又似有似無掃過的時候頂了一下，用膝蓋撐著動作的人一個不穩，壓著Gerald兩人一起倒到床上。

Colson趴在仰著的Gerald身上，他往上挪了一點，把銜著的包裝另一端放到Gerald嘴裡，"咬著。"他含糊地說，接著放開自己這端吻上Gerald的嘴角，微微側過臉伸出舌頭舔著包裝找尋那個不太明顯的開口。他的牙齒靠著Gerald嘴唇咬著包裝，慢慢後退，包裝被撕開，保險套掉到Gerald身上。

Colson撿過，正要放到嘴裡伏下身去，"別用嘴。"Gerald拉住他說，Colson對他笑了一下，又趴上去親他，另一隻手往下伸去解Gerald的褲頭。

Gerald托著身上人的屁股，脫下他下半身唯一剩餘的一件黑色ethika給他擴張。Colson一下一下輕輕啄著Gerald，像第一次和心上人接吻的純情中學生一樣，放在對方下身的手卻十分熟練。被服務的人被挑得不耐煩了，在對方伸出舌尖勾他嘴唇的時候咬了他一口，Colson吃痛，手一用力捏了一下，手裡的東西更熱了。

Colson起身給Gerald套上套子，"SAINT LAURENT，"他笑了一聲，"拆開來還不是都一樣。"他讓已經做好準備的自己坐了下去，動作很慢，Gerald撐起上半身看他，看他張著嘴吸氣，露出小小的舌頭和Colson自己不太喜歡的兔牙。但我喜歡，Gerald腹誹。

Colson騎在他身上，一邊動著一邊傾身剝他衣服。Gerald裸露出來的皮膚碰到那件絲質襯衫，光滑冰涼，他掐著他的腰，覺得眼前這個坐在他身上柔韌地搖擺的人可能就是地中海上拐走那些無辜船員的海妖，而他就是那個明知撞上岩礁會死仍一意駛向塞壬的水手。

大抵是嫌過長的袖子礙事，Colson幾次試圖把它捲上去，又因為過於寬大屢屢失敗。不停滑下來的袖子使他分心，Gerald注意到越來越不集中的人，把他拽了過來直接脫掉衣服。

Colson看著被扯迸的扣子想，一件一千五百塊的衣服，不到半小時就報廢，別說出道前的他要是知道自己現在過著什麼樣的生活會有何種反應，擱五年前他也不敢想像。

襯衫被丟到地上，Colson還在惋惜，一隻手突然被拉走，原本兩手穩穩撐著對方腹部的平衡被打亂，重心一歪，他又陷得更深一點，忍不住叫了出聲。Gerald溫情地吻著他的手腕，嘴裡卻不要臉地叫他自己繼續動。

Colson倉倉皇皇用另一隻手穩住身子，他低頭喘氣，Gerald絲毫不動，他只好想辦法讓自己舒服點。被牽走的手此時卻感到異樣，Colson抬頭，就看見Gerald握著他的手往上頭套各種散落在床上的戒指。

他五隻手指都被戴得滿滿的，有些甚至不只戴了一個。Colson思緒不受控制地想，這些戒指十個起碼有七個也是YSL，於是他不滿地夾了一下，全當抗議自己怎麼攤上這個變態。Gerald差點沒忍住這個突如其來的加壓，他顧不上顏面地急換氣，Colson看他窘蹙的樣子十分滿意。

Gerald拉起他的手舉到眼前，透過那些閃亮亮的飾品看向Colson，戒指折射出來的光打糊了他的視線，他從指間的空隙看著他，對方像寶石一樣跟著閃閃發光。

Gerald看得傻了，握著他的手腕停在那裡，Colson回看，不知道對方又在打什麼主意。只見Gerald感應到他的目光，眼神鎖著他的同時拉過那滿是戒指的手放到嘴邊，細細地吻舐他的指節。不知道是太過色情還是真是如此，舔吮的水聲在Colson耳里比撞擊拍打和兩人喘息的聲音都要大上千萬倍，難為情的Colson扯了一下，把手抽了回來撐回對方腹部。

堅硬的金屬壓在Gerald皮肉上充滿存在感，他卻拉過對方另一隻空蕩蕩的手準備做一樣的事。或許是感覺出來Gerald的打算，Colson塌下腰嗚咽了一聲，"不要..."他氣若游絲地反擊，儘管他平時也戴戴戒指，但總歸是為了好看，有東西硌著不是特別舒服，更何況現在他沒有力氣去負荷這些額外的重量，多一克他都覺得艱難。

Gerald聽聞，將兩人轉了個位置，把Colson輕輕放到床上。對方在接觸床榻的一瞬間因為不再需要緊繃著身體用力而放鬆下來，整個人陷入棉被裡面。他的腳自發地夾在Gerald腰上，Gerald伏上去用鼻尖碰他鼻樑，問他為什麼不要。

"卸掉...卸掉我就告訴你。"Colson側著頭躲開對方的親吻，等Gerald離開了他又迎上去啄他的唇，雙手交叉著攤在頭頂，偶爾碰撞時發出人工製品磨擦的聲音。

縱使Gerald擁有許多偏執和惡趣味，他也不是那種真喜歡把人弄得不舒服的人。他不多問，抓過Colson的手就幫他把剛才自己放上去的金屬一個一個卸下來。躺在床上的人手乾淨了，Gerald朝他揚揚眉，他不是很介意Colson是因為什麼理由、甚至有沒有理由想卸掉，但好奇心還是促使他不著痕跡地詢問。

Colson並未開口，他只是動動剛才撐得累了的關節，然後牽起Gerald的手把自己的塞了進去。每隻指頭都和對方的緊緊嵌合在一起，指縫卡著指縫，貼得密不可分。

被佔據的手掌讓Gerald只能用手肘撐在床上，距離更近了，他壓在Colson上方，兩個人的手扣在一起。

他的心被Colson這個單純的小動作填得滿滿當當，他忽然覺得那些精品名牌也不是那麼重要了，如果Colson嫌它們是阻礙的話。

**Author's Note:**

> 我都寫了怪還是要發（。）
> 
> 如果有人不知道梗，是年初倒麥片的那件衣服、YSL的套（真的有出）、YSL、YSL、YSL（。）


End file.
